The Little Girl
by Gatomon1
Summary: A songfic about Sora. I kind of changed a lot of things...this happens years before she became a Digi-destined...please read and review!


Okay, I really don't like Sora all that much, but, I was listening to this song, and it just seemed perfect. It _is_ to a song that's Christian, so, if you don't want to read, it, then please leave right now. 

__

~*The Little Girl*~ 

__

Her parents never took the young girl to church,

Never spoke of his name, never read her his word,

A small girl stood, alone, looking through the shining glass of the window on whose sill she leaned against. As she watched, people, sometimes in small groups, sometimes alone, walked down the street, entering into a large building. Looking at the building, her eyes were attracted up to the top, where the large white cross stood, looking down on all the world.

__

Two non-believers walking lost in this world,

Took their baby with them, oh what a sad little girl.

"Mom?" she questioned hesitantly, pointing out the people. "Where are they going?"

Her mother looked up, no emotions showing in her eyes. "Shut up, Sora! I don't want to hear your voice! I have a headache! Here. Watch TV." With that, the older woman tossed the remote control over to her daughter, not even noticing…or maybe just not caring…about the hurt look that crossed over onto Sora's face.

__

Her Daddy drank all day and Mommy did drugs,

Never wanted to play or give kisses and hugs,

As she silently sat down as far from her mother as she could, the young girl flicked on the TV. Peeking out of the corner of her eyes, she glanced at her mother. She saw the same red-brown hair, the same brown eyes. But that was all that was the same. There was no emotion showing on her mother's face. 

Turning, Sora glanced out of the window. Down on the sidewalk, she watched as another mother, so much different from her own…not only in looks…but in character…gave her own daughter a quick hug, before guiding her into the building. The was a large pink bow in the daughter's hair. Sora had no doubts that it been placed there lovingly by her mother. 

She ran a hand through her own hair, coming in contact with the bow that was in her own hair. She had put it there herself. Her mother didn't want to bother with her. Nor did her father.

__

She'd watch the TV and sit there on the couch,

While her mom fell asleep, and her daddy went out.

With a sigh, she turned back to the TV. Looking back at her mother, she saw that the older woman had fallen asleep.

As she tried to concentrate on the show that played on the Television, she heard a door slam, and the stomping of boots. Cringing, she pushed herself as far back on the couch as she could, trying to make herself invisible.

As she did so, a tall man with a fierce look on his face stampeded into the room.

"Wake up!" he roared, shaking his wife into wakefulness. 

__

And the drinking, and the fighting,

Just got worse every day,

As Sora watched, her father drew back one hand and hit her mother as hard as she could. She knew that he was drunk. She could tell, from the way he acted, and from the sickening scent on his breath. 

Cowering in fright, she drew herself farther back, hoping that she wouldn't be seen.

__

Behind their couch, she'd be hiding,

Oh what a sad little life.

This was how she had grown up. In a loveless world. In a world where she was always in fear. She wasn't naturally a coward…it was the way that her parents had acted that had made her afraid of what would happen to her.

It was like this all the time. Her father came home drunk every night. With one last glance at her parents, she soundlessly dived behind the couch. It was safer there.

__

And like it always does, the bad just got worse,

With every slap, and every curse,

"Sora!" he roared. "Come out right now, you little coward!"

Trembling in fright and rage, Sora slowly started to stand up, before she stopped. No. She would stay here. It was safer.

"Don't you know never to hide from me?" with rage, her father kicked at the couch that Sora hid behind, sending a sharp corner digging into her side, and causing her head to smash against the wall.

__

Until her daddy in a drunk rage one night,

Used a gun on her mom, and then took his life.

As she watched over the top of the couch, her eyes dazed with pain, her mother tried to get up, starting towards the couch. But Sora knew that it wasn't in an attempt to help her, her daughter. Her mother just wanted to save herself. 

Then, her father reached into a big bag, pulling out a long, silver pistol. Aiming it at her mother, he pulled the trigger.

As the bullet sailed through his wife's head with a sickening sound, blood spilled out onto the white carpet all around, staining everything within its reach.

As her mother slammed into the couch that Sora hid behind, she quickly dived from behind it, so as not to be caught behind it.

Her father seemed to realize just what he had done, then, even through his drunkenness. As his eyes widened in realization, he raised the gun another time.

Sora had the fleeting thought that he was going to shoot _her_, so that she wouldn't be able to relay the story…a witness. But instead, he pointed it at his own head, pulling the trigger one last time.

Sora shut her eyes as tightly as she could, reaching her hands up to cover her ears, as if to block the sound from her mind. 

__

And some people, from the city,

Took the girl far away,

Rocking herself back and forth, trying to forget what she had just seen, tears slowly seeped from Sora's eyes. It wasn't that she wept for her parents…they had never loved her…so she had never returned that love. She had always been just a burden to her parents. But instead, she wept for the fact that she was now alone. Her parents may never have loved her, but they had provided a home, and food for her to eat, however meager it had been.

But she also wept for the fact that she would never be able to get the chance to thaw their hearts. To make them love her.

This was how the neighbor's found her, rocking back and forth, as if in pain, as the blood still seeped from the lifeless bodies of her parents, the gun still clutched in her father's cold hand.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

__

To a new mom, and a new dad,

Kisses and hugs every day.

Sora shivered in fright as the strange woman reached out a hand to her, as she hid her face in her hands. She tried to clutch harder to the kind woman's hand who stood beside her. The woman who had taken care of Sora at the orphanage for the short week that she had been there. Then, it had been announced that she was to be moved to a new home.

But the woman with whom she stood gently pried Sora's hands from her own, pushing her through the door towards the other woman. 

Sora dared to peek through her fingers, to stare at the woman who was to give her a home…at the woman who was to be her new mother.

"Sora." The little girl listened as the woman spoke her name. But she was surprised. The woman did not speak her name with hatred. But instead, she spoke it gently, with love.

"Sora," she spoke again, opening her arms and gently closing them around Sora. 

_So,_ she thought grimly. _Not _everyone_ is like my parents. Not everyone._

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

__

Her first day of Sunday school, the teacher walked in,

And a small little girl stared at a picture of Him,

As Sora looked up at the large building which she stood before, she felt her mind wandering back to the day that her parents had died. The building was just like that one…right down the cross mounted on top of the roof.

With a gentle push, the woman who was now her mother led Sora into the church. With a little wave, she then slowly turned and left. Sora returned the wave, before turning around. As she looked around the room, her eyes slid over to a picture mounted on the wall. The picture was of a man, hanging from a cross. As she looked at that picture, a strange feeling came over her. 

__

She said, "I know that man up there on that cross,

I don't know his name, but I know he got off,

As the teacher walked into the room, her eyes followed Sora. Slowly, the woman walked over to her. 

"Do you know who he is?" she asked gently. 

Sora shook her head. "No. But I know that he's good. And I know that he can help people," she replied.

__

Cause he was there in my old house,

He held me close to his side,

"How do you know this, if you don't know his name?" the teacher questioned.

"Because he was with me when my parents died. When my dad shot my mom, then himself. He kept me from getting hurt. From getting killed."

__

As I hid there, behind our couch,

The night that my parents died.

As the teacher stared at Sora, many thoughts ran through her mind. _What a terrible life to lead…to have to live through sometime like that…and yet, she hasn't turned bitter. But that is the work of Jesus._

The teacher smiled at Sora, and Sora smiled back.

_I finally know what it's like the live a life where I'm not always living in terror. _With that, her eyes once again wandered to the picture of the man on the cross. With one more smile, she turned her attention to the class.

So. Was that okay? Or did it really suck? Please tell me what you think!

Gatomon_1


End file.
